


Matter of Debate

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [478]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Lydia isn't helping, M/M, Pack Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/04/20: “argument, exchange, concern”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [478]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Matter of Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/04/20: “argument, exchange, concern”

“I don’t care how quietly you two think you’re arguing,” Lydia whispered, “you’re upsetting Isaac.”

“We’re not arguing,” Stiles said. “We’re having a heated exchange.”

“Synonymous with argument.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

Stiles snapped, “Go wait for the meeting to start. This doesn’t concern you.”

Instantly changing his mind: “No! Wait!” Now _he_ whispered. “Does the pack know Derek and I are dating, or do we need to make an announcement?”

Lydia stared at him. _“Du-uh!”_ she responded and walked away.

“Did that mean ‘yes’ or ‘no’?” Derek asked. It seemed a legitimate question.

With a glare Stiles answered, “ _Du-uh!”_


End file.
